


wake up

by 311northorchardstreet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/311northorchardstreet/pseuds/311northorchardstreet
Summary: Maggie gets shot and Alex is forced to consider a life without her.





	wake up

At first, she thinks it’s a joke, a painfully unfunny prank. In her line of work, enemies were an occupational hazard and many would stoop much, much lower than a mere crank call.

It quickly dawns on her that it is not, that the person on the other end is a genuine nurse at St Christopher’s, because there’s a kindness in the woman’s voice that radiates through. That’s when Alex feels her chest start to get tighter.

‘Yes,’ she answers, her voice shaky. ‘This is Alexandra Danvers.’

‘Hi Mrs Danvers. Your wife, Margaret, has been admitted…’

The rest of the call becomes blurry and indistinct, with only certain words and phrases standing out. _Shot…emergency surgery…critical._ She’s fumbling for her car keys before the call’s even over.

Maggie’s captain is the first person to greet her at St Christopher’s.

‘Alex.’ Captain West’s eyes are red and his tone is solemn.

Alex’s eyes are brimming with tears too, but her tone is frantic. ‘Is she okay? What happened, I don’t--.’ A sob chokes her and she collapses into the grey-haired man’s arms.

He holds her for a little while before helping her over to a hard plastic seat and fills her in, tells her how Maggie’s evening run had taken her past a liquor store at which there had been a very obvious disturbance. Maggie, being Maggie, had went to help but, off-duty and unarmed, she was ultimately helpless. The robber shot her twice in the abdomen for her troubles.

The store owner had been unluckier.

Maggie’s surgery lasts seven hours but she survives it, even if her surgical team aren’t overly optimistic.

‘The next twenty-four hours are crucial,’ one of the surgeons warn Alex as he leads her to see her wife.

The surgeon also ends up having to hold her as the sight of Maggie, frail and connected to too many wires and tubes to even begin to count, is too much for Alex to handle. Tears fall again and she buries her head in the man’s chest, soaking his clean scrubs. She pulls away after a few minutes because she needs to see her girl, to hold her hand, to will her to pull through.

‘Please,’ Alex whispers. ‘Please, please wake up. I need you to wake up. I need you.’

She makes the mistake of taking all the medical apparatus in again, and it’s too much. Maggie’s limp hand slips from her grasp as she falls to her knees, crying harder than she’s ever cried before.

A nurse comes over and crouches beside her, a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. ‘Would you like me to get you anything?’ She means water or coffee, but Alex answers with the first – and only – thing on her mind, and answers in the smallest voice.

‘I just want my wife.’

The nurse brings her a glass of water anyway.

Somehow Kara finds out and she flies over immediately, not for one second caring if someone notices _Supergirl_ in civilian clothes. She couldn’t care less about her secret identity, not when her sister needs her. She arrives windswept and rushes into the private room, ‘Hey.’   

Alex is on the linoleum floor, hugging her knees before Kara pulls her into strong arms. ‘She just went for a run, Kara.’ Another barrage of fresh tears hits her as she tries to explain what happened. ‘And there was a robbery…a liquor store…she tried to stop it.’

‘You married a great woman, Alex,’ Kara says with a strained smile, her usual optimism struggling to shine through. ‘A great, strong, brave woman who is going to fight. You know she will.’

‘I can’t live without her,’ Alex mumbles into her knees because she can’t, she truly can’t. They’d only been together two years and she wanted more, many more. They were still to buy their first house, still to get a dog, still do so, so much more. It couldn’t end. Not this soon. ‘I just can’t.’

And for the next few hours, Alex has to face the possibility of losing her.

Until there’s a change.

Maggie’s body grows a little stronger and they can remove her breathing tube. Alex stops thinking about all the things they might never do, and starts thinking about all the things that she wants them to do. She wants to get that house, get that dog and do weird and crazy shit that she could only envisage doing with her wife – she’d always felt apprehensive about Maggie’s half-joking suggestion about fucking in some public place but now she wanted to do it. Life was short after all.

When Maggie finally wakes the next day, Alex has never felt more grateful. She kisses every inch of her wife’s exposed skin as she proclaims her love over and over again.

/

Seven months later, Alex fucks Maggie in a fitting room.

Alex curses herself for putting it off for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)


End file.
